


Hunger

by emothy



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is something bigger than tennis, and yet entirely nothing else but the game, holding the three of them together.</i> Suggestions of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

-

There is something bigger than tennis, and yet entirely nothing else but the game, holding the three of them together. Tezuka challenges, and Ryoma and Fuji respond. Fuji hopes never to add the word 'jealousy' to his vocabulary; it's unlike him. Instead he looks past the attentions Tezuka gives to Ryoma for the sake of improving the freshman's game, and sees darkness.

Tezuka drives people to be better; to become who they truly are inside, wrapped up in potential like it were cotton wool, sheltering them from the world outside. To try, after all, is to risk failure. Ryoma is not too familiar with failure. Neither is Tezuka; neither is Fuji. They have that much in common. Tezuka drives barely beatable players to become unstoppable ones, but not just for sheer love of the game. It is not done to share around his passionate affair with tennis and spread the lust of a win, which will eventually turn into the game that keeps your soul alive.

Tezuka is lucky that his passion comes with skill, and he knows it. Not that he hasn't worked to get where he is, but so much he has accomplished could not have been if it weren't for natural skill. So now he sets out a challenge; _beat me at my own game._

He is waiting for his students to surpass their teacher. And when they do, he will savour every painful, humiliating moment of it; blood, sweat and tears.

When Fuji realised this, he realised also that he wished to be the first one to obtain it.

-


End file.
